


Watch Me

by Jazminas1999



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Escape, F/M, Mount Weather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2566532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazminas1999/pseuds/Jazminas1999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no convincing Clarke Griffin. She will escape Mount Weather no matter what. Will Bellamy find her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch Me

“Jasper, I know what I saw. I’m not making it up! Those Grounders were being used as a blood bank!” Clarke desperately tried to explain to the boy over dinner and desert.  
“Maybe they were getting treated.”  
“They hung up upside down. That is a weird treatment method.”  
“I think you’re making this up, so we try to escape with you. You can’t escape by yourself.”  
“Watch me.” With that the fiery blonde stomped away from the table.  
“That was unnecessary.” Monty said.  
Miller beside him nodded in agreement. “She will run.”  
“She won’t get far.”  
“Jasper, what happened to your optimism? And this is Clarke we are talking about. She will get far. Now, that she’s pissed; she’ll go all the way... and I’m going with her.”  
“Why? Don’t you see we are safer here than we will ever be out there?”  
“Maybe. Maybe not. I trust Clarke, if what she said she saw is true; then we have the exact same faith as the Grounders she found in the Medical Wing. I don’t want to be drained. Do you?”  
“No.” Jasper sighed in defeat. Deep down inside he knew Clarke would never make something like this up, but he wanted it so badly to be a lie. He wanted to think they were safe. Here they wouldn’t get speared, catch a deadly disease, go to war or even starve.  
“I’ll go see what she has planned. You have at least an hour to decide before we’re out for good.”

 

“Bellamy, stop!” Finn panted. “It’s getting dark. We should stop to sleep and rest. Food sound good to me.”  
“Fine, only for a few hours though; then we keep going.” Their once ‘leader’ sat down on a nearby log and took a swig out of his canteen. The small trek in search for the missing members of their camp was so far unsuccessful. They searched the whole of the dense forest between the two camps, with no answers, not even a clue. Bellamy was really getting frustrated. Especially with Murphy; he was of no use- he didn’t know where the Grounder village was. “I’ll take first watch. Finn you’re next.”

 

 

“Anya... Anya! Wake up, Anya!” Clarke furiously shook the Grounder leader.  
“Clarke? What are you doing here?”  
“I need your help- we’re getting out of here.”  
“How will you open this cage?”  
“I found these.” Clarke dangled a pair of keys she took from the hook at the front of the room. “These people could at least find a better hiding place for keys if they’re keeping prisoners.”

Once the two women released all of the Grounders they discussed escape tactics. They were going to escape through the same exit Clarke had tried to escape from.  
“Aren’t you’re people coming too?”  
“No,”  
Anya raised an eyebrow. She remembers how the teenagers looked up to their blonde leader. Why aren’t they following her lead anymore?  
“They think they won’t get killed here-they think they’re safe.”  
“Let’s go then.”

They were just a flight of stairs away from their freedom. As they neared the hatch they saw the group of people blocking it.  
“I made up my mind, and so did they. We go where you go.” Jasper announced.  
The running footsteps were heard behind them.  
“Open the hatch, now!” Clarke shouted as she saw the guards approaching. Miller who was at the front of the group, opened the huge door; revealing a long cave like corridor with light at the end of the tunnel. The teenagers alongside the Grounders ran towards their freedom. The guards behind them pulled back and tried to close the hatch because of the radiation in the air would kill them if they kept it open.  
Anya and her group of Grounders went off in the opposite direction the teenagers were headed in.  
“Are we coming back to our camp?” Miller asked Clarke who was leading the group through the now dark forest.  
“Yeah,” she replied, wiping the sweat off her brow. “it’s a starting point. We’ll check if the Ark survived tomorrow.”

 

 

“Finn, get up it’s your turn.” Bellamy said as he shook the other boy awake.  
Suddenly hushed voices and the breaking of twigs under feet was heard.  
“Do you hear that?” Finn asked.  
“Yeah, let’s go check who it is. Take your gun, if it’s the Grounders try to take them hostage; they’ll show us where their camp is.”

 

 

“Clarke, there is movement in 2 o’clock.” Miller informed her. The teenagers instantly were on alert, holding up their makeshift spears that they made while walking.  
A deer jumped out of the bushes.

 

 

“Stop!” Bellamy shouted at the group of people walking with their backs to him and Finn. “Anya?”  
“You?”  
“What are you doing here? Weren’t you with my people? Where are they?”  
“Slow down. They’re fine. We separated about twenty minutes ago. I believe they’re headed towards your old camp.”  
With those words Bellamy set off in a sprint with Finn following.

 

 

“There is nothing left. No more tents, supplies... nothing.” Monty said leaving out the word ‘survivors’ out.  
“My mom was here. The Ark survived.” Clarke said reading the co-ordinates her mom left her on the side of the drop ship. “We leave in the morning. Gather everyone in the drop ship, we’ll sleep there for the night.”  
Miller who stood at the entrance of the gates heard a group of people running towards their camp. “We’ve got company!” All the teenagers stood in fear with no possible way of defending themselves. Suddenly Bellamy and Finn burst through the darkness of the forest with Murphy, Monroe and Dylan close behind.  
“Bellamy?” Clarke gasped. She thought he was dead. She was sure she killed him... and Finn. Clarke ran up to Bellamy and leaped into his arms. “I thought you were dead!”  
“Can’t kill me that easily, Princess.”  
“I actually missed that nickname.”  
“The nickname or me saying it?” With that she giggled, mainly out of joy.  
“Don’t ever leave me again. I need you.”  
“You too, Princess, you too.”

 

 

(2 months later)

The 100 (well what’s left of them) set up their own camp close to the Ark survivors. And of course Bellamy and Clarke were in charge. Octavia returned with Lincoln a month ago. Right now the two were flirting and holding hands in front of ‘their’ tent.  
“I still don’t like this.” Bellamy complained.  
“They’re in love Bellamy, they’re happy.” Clarke said looking at the pair alongside her co- leader. “You’re just jealous.”  
“Jealous, of what? My sister? No.”  
“No, you’re jealous that they’re in love, happy, the romance.”  
“What makes you think I want that?”  
“The way you look at them gives it away.”  
“Maybe, I am in love,”  
“Oh yeah, who are you in love with?”  
“You.”  
Clarke looked up at him. His face was serious- he wasn’t lying. Without wasting any more time Clarke grabbed Bellamy by the collar of his jacket and pulled him down to her lips. The kiss was explosive, leaving both with electricity running through their veins. After taking a short needed breath of air, their lips collided again and again. And this will continue for the rest of their lives.


End file.
